


Morning After

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Its implied, M/M, Morning After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Request: Negan wakes up and watches Carl who is still sleeping and he realize how beautiful his naked boy is.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Carl Grimes was beautiful, Negan had known that from the moment he laid eyes on him. The long hair and pouty lips occupied Negan's every thought. And he fucking hated it. 

For years Negan had lived without need. He had women and food and anything else he wanted. He lived comfortable. Then Rick's people became a problem. There were a few women in the group he wouldn't mind having, but then there was Carl. Milky skin and long legged Carl. Negan wanted him. Needed him. And suddenly, he wasn't in control anymore.

Needing things made humans crazy. Whether it be love or food or attention or shelter, if the person needed it long enough, they would lose their damn mind. Negan had been able to go so long without needing anything, that when the need struck him, he was weak. For days Negan planned out just how he would get Carl. Plan after plan, Negan worried that he wouldn't get that boy. That special boy. 

If Negan was asked what made Carl so special, he would probably say his cock sucking lips. Negan was not nor ever would be the sappy type. He did still have feelings, though, he wasn't a complete monster. Negan liked Carl because when he looked in his eye he saw something no one else in that group had. Anger. The others were tired and afraid, but Carl was stone cold and angry. Negan needed Carl on his side.

Carl ended up delivering himself to Negan after a sunt killed a few of his men. The boy was angrier than the night they had met and Negan loved it. He was snarling and glaring and fighting. It had been so long since one person decided to fight. The rest of them, they were all cowards who could only think in groups. Carl was brave. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it. Just like Negan. 

Negan never intended to develop feelings. Ever. Even when he met his wife, the intention was to get in bed with her, not to put a ring on it. Carl was supposed to be a toy for him. A good fuck and something that would get under Rick's skin. Carl was also security. Rick wouldn't go too crazy with Carl at the Sanctuary. 

Turned out, Carl was a sweet kid. He was angry, but he was also loving. Hopeful. Something about him brought Negan back to life. He started to care and worry more. Whenever Carl would leave, Negan would miss him. Lust turned to love within days. Negan still wasn't sappy, but he did wrap his arm around Carl and kiss him goodnight. Not that anyone needed to know that. 

Carl was a lot like Lucille. He didn't take Negan's shit. They fought and yelled and never backed down. Carl was brutally honest and opinionated and didn't give a shit how Negan felt about it. Not once did Carl ever let Negan boss him around. They weren't above nor below each other. They were equals. Which meant Carl got to control half of everything. The boy rose to the occasion like he was made for it. Made for Negan.

Weeks and weeks passed. Things ran smoothly. They kissed and they loved and they fought and they lived. Actually lived. Negan's wives were long gone and replaced with a boy who had a missing eye and a give 'em hell attitude. Carl bounced back and forth between Alexandria and the Sanctuary, but that didn't bother Negan. Carl always came home to him. Thats what mattered most. 

Carl was in bed next to him, the sun starting to rise. For some reason, Negan hadn't been able to sleep. After tossing and turning for hours he finally laid on his side and watched Carl. He studied the outline of his face and the way his skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. He watched the way his hair cascaded across the pillow and how for once Carl looked peaceful.

Moments like this were the times Negan felt alive. Where he was breathing and alive and happy. Surviving stopped being a chore when he finally had someone to do it for. The Sanctuary ran smoothly and people actually began to respect him. Carl was changing Negan for the better and everyone could see it. Even Rick. 

Negan reached out to touch Carl, stopping when the boy sighed and blinked his eye open. He smiled sleepily at Negan who returned it with a smile. "Hey." He whispered. 

"Mornin." Carl replied, rolling onto his back. He looked out the window and frowned. "It's early-" He looked at Negan, yawning. "Do you need something?"

"No." Negan whispered. The softness in the room was relieving. For a moment, they were all that mattered. The world was still okay. "Just go back to sleep, okay?"

Carl nodded, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. Within seconds his breathing had slowed and he was fast asleep, curled around his pillow. Negan watched him, making sure to take note of every wrinkle and line on his face. Every mole and freckle and scar. 

Before Carl, Negan never realized how inhumane he had become. He excused his actions for surviving, but they were crazy. He had gone crazy. For years he had shoved the need to have someome away. He pretended that he was above it. That love was worthless when it came to the new world. But Carl brought him back, whether he liked it or not.

"I can feel you staring at me." Carl mumbled, cracking his eye open. "Is something up?"

Negan brushed his fingers through the tangles in Carls hair. "No, baby, nothing at all."


End file.
